


Stinky Spider and Floofy Hair

by ThwipBit (charlion_em)



Series: Tumblr Shorts [7]
Category: Marvel 2099, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlion_em/pseuds/ThwipBit
Summary: Kaine stinks and needs a shower-- but he'd rather sleep





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on @Hayley566's headcannons on tumblr

“Why are you following me?” Kaine paused outside his open window. 

 

Miguel slipped past him, through the window, and into Kaine’s apartment. “Your place was closer and I need a shower ASAP.” 

 

Kaine followed with a growl and closed the window behind him. “Shower? I need a fucking nap.”

 

He peeled his costume off, tossing it on top of a pile of clothes near the closet, then made a beeline for his bed. 

 

Miguel stepped in front of him, costume still on. He held his mask in his hand as he crossed his arms. “You are not getting in that bed smelling like this! I just changed your sheets.”

 

“Not my first time playing in the sewer, sweetheart.” He smirked as the endearment rolled off his tongue. “I don’t stink.”

 

“Urgh, bithead.” Miguel threw his hands in the air and turned to head to the bathroom. “Whatever, I'm not staying if you're going to stink.”

 

“Whatever, I'll just come over to your place when I wake up.” Kaine smirked and resumed his trek to his bed. 

 

“Guess I'll just shower alone, then.” Miguel poked his head out of the bathroom, tossing his costume out where Kaine could see. “Alone and naked. And wet.” 

 

Before he could toe the door shut, Kaine was in the bathroom with him and grabbing fresh towels.

 

“Incredible.” Miguel rolled his eyes and stepped into the warm spray. “Get in here, I'm scrubbing your stinky ass myself.”

 

Kaine poked his head past the curtain, “Is that all you're going to do to my ass?”

 

Miguel rolled his eyes and pointed to the water, glad he mastered the tricks to getting Kaine to bathe. 

….

 

After their shower, they sat together on the bed. Kaine growled, “I know you tricked me.”

 

“I shouldn’t have to! If you chase a villain into the sewers, you take a shower afterwards. You just DO!” Miguel ran his comb through his nearly dry hair. 

 

Kaine reached out, covering the hand holding the comb, tugging it gently from Miguel. He began to run it through Miguel’s hair, marveling at how soft it was. “You should just let it be… you put so much product in it. It isn't fun then.”

 

“Fun?” Miguel quirked an eyebrow 

 

Kaine just continued to run the comb through, changing directions now and then. After a few moments he sat back, “Yes, fun.”

 

Miguel pulled out his phone to check his hair. It stuck out every which way, strands sticking up and odd angles. 

 

“Like a lion.” Kaine ran his fingers through Miguel’s hair. “Soft like a kitten.” He brushed it back down with his fingers. “Keep it like this?”

 

Miguel sighed as Kaines fingers worked at his scalp. “Only when we're alone.” 

 

Kaine pressed a kiss to his lips, “My fluffy kitten.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
